


Drarry One Shots/ Shorts

by sillyweeb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Other, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyweeb/pseuds/sillyweeb
Summary: Just a collection of drarry fics that I'll write randomly!I'll update the tags whenever I post!!





	Drarry One Shots/ Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU where Draco's pining after the famous Harry Potter, who wears really cute over-sized jumpers, is clumsy, oblivious, and terribly lovely to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: fluff?/semi-pining draco / draco perspective mostly/ cute harry/ smut

“Draco, stop staring.” Hermione Granger whispered harshly, scribbling away at her parchment. They were seated in the Potions class, which Gryffindor and Slytherin shared to both of their discomforts. Hermione and Draco, though being an odd pairing, shared a desk and were quite used to each other. One may even say they were friends. Professor Dumbledore had announced a new Diversity Act at the Great Feast, which ensured classes were mixed but also students from separate houses had to sit next to each other and, well, get along. Hermione, having spent countless evenings writing essays with and testing potion mixtures with Draco, had become accustomed to his small quirks and habits, as had Draco. For instance, Draco had a tendency bite his nails, especially when he was nervous. Which he was doing right now, so she slapped his hand lightly away from his mouth. She’d also picked up on Draco’s _small_ crush on a certain Harry Potter. Small being an understatement.

 

Draco huffed, tearing his eyes away from Harry, who was laughing softly at something his partner, Pansy Parkinson, had said. “I’m not.” He sniffed, pouting as Pansy cackled back, shoving Harry, making him laugh even more. He was _absolutely_ adorable. It sickened Draco to the core. _Why’d he have to fall for someone so painstakingly annoying?_ Bloody hell, even Pansy had warmed to him, and that said something.

 

“Says the boy who hasn’t even finished the ingredients list.” She rolled her eyes, leaving to gather what they needed. Today they were making a herbicide potion, which would hopefully wilt the thriving plant they all had on their desks. Draco began scrawling the ingredients from memory, heating up the cauldron as he waited for Hermione to return.

 

“HARRY!! Do you have to be so--- it’s the _lion_ fish spines, not the _cat_ fish spines!!” Hermione’s flustered voice caught Draco’s attention. He smirked at the pair. Everyone was aware that the one thing the Extraordinary Harry James Potter was actually bad at was potions. Harry stood flustered, clutching two jars filled with spines, deliberating over them. Hermione rolled her eyes, carefully taking one away from him and turning him back to his desk, where Pansy was crushing something in the pestle with difficulty. Let’s just say they were both as bad as each other, but somehow managed to pull through. With Hermione and Draco’s help most of the time. Ok, _all_ of the time.

 

“Ah, thanks Hermione. What would I do without you?!” He beamed at her over his shoulder, pushing his glasses up with his forearm, proceeding to nearly trip over the _flat ground_ as he gushed at Pansy about how he’d actually managed to gather ingredients with the smallest amount of help. Draco smiled as he gathered their equipment. Usually people like this would’ve annoyed the shit out of him – is it really _that_ hard to read an ingredients list? But Harry’s efforts rubbed him in the right way. He always seemed dedicated and fully engrossed in Potions, knowing it was something to work on. His constant failures fuelled his dedication, and that was really fucking hot. Not to mention his pink lips, pinched nose and round cheeks. That helped too.

 

Hermione came back, smiling to herself. “What are we going to do with Harry…”

 

“He’s such a mess.” Draco chuckled, glancing over at his table again, for probably the hundredth time. Harry happened to be glancing up at the same time, catching eyes and shooting Draco a mile wide grin, waving frantically before Pansy prodded him back to work, glaring Draco down. Draco furrowed his brows, hesitantly waving back. His heart flushed, but he bit his lip down to prevent himself from beaming back. His eyes darted down, avoiding Hermione’s stare, who was most definitely smirking at him right now.

 

“Dra—“

 

“Shut up, Granger.” Draco deadpanned.

 

She giggled, proceeding to add the crushed lionfish spines to the cauldron. “I’ll shut up once you stop blushing every time Harry catches you staring at him, creep.”

 

She dodged his swat, laughing at how sprung Draco was. It got her every time. He scowled, waving his wand above the cauldron, muttering that he never blushed.

 

“Yep, and I’ve never passed an exam.” Herminone shrugged, smiling sweetly.

 

Sometimes he really hated her.

 

~

 

Hermione and Draco had decided to meet that Saturday, to review their report on the herbicide potion. They were sat in the Slytherin common room, which was pretty much empty, apart from a girl curled up by the fireplace, reading a book. They’d actually gotten a lot done, which wasn’t surprising since they both worked productively together. Draco was about to ask Hermione to proof read his improvements, when a shout came from the entrance.

 

“Come ON, Harry!! Leave him behind, we don’t have TIME for this!!” Pansy came storming into the common room, dragging a moping Harry by the arm, who was shouting a bye to whoever was outside.

 

“PANSY…” He began to whine, as he straightened his jumper. Draco blinked at them, not expecting to see Harry today. His eyes were instantly glued to the brown-haired boy, biting his lip down at how adorable he looked. He was clad in an over-sized brown knitted jumper, the letter ‘H’ in red thread adorned on the front. A burgundy beanie was drapped over his hair, which messily escaped at the front, spilling over his glasses. A few gold pins sparkled on his beanie, one of the golden snitch Draco noticed. He didn’t even scorn at the Gryffindor colours, because they looked so pretty on Harry. Heck, if he could he would’ve shook Godric Gryffindor’s hand right there and then. Hermione hadn’t looked up from her parchment, not fazed by the hustle and bustle of the Slytherin common room, which was usually more boisterous than this. Before Harry went on, he looked up at the round table where Draco and Hermione were seated, his face breaking into a smile. _Why does he have to do that flipping smile every damn time?_ “Draco!! Hermione!” He clambered up towards them, dropping a book on the floor on the way to the table. Pansy picked it up huffing, taking a seat at the table. Harry shot her an apologetic look, hugging Hermione warmly before sitting down.

 

“What was all that about?” Draco drawled, pretending not to care, as he scrawled aimlessly.

 

“Weasel wanted to talk to Granger, but didn’t want to come into the common room. What a—“

 

“ _RON_.” Harry emphasised, but Pansy just shrugged it off, unbothered. “Wanted to talk to Hermione, but he had to rush off to Quidditch practise. Also, he didn’t want to enter Slytherin territory… but whatever.” Harry added meekly, trying to look over Pansy’s shoulder at whatever she was writing.

 

Draco nodded, rolling his eyes at Ron’s behaviour. “Why…aren’t you at practise?” He asked quietly, curious.

 

Harry looked up, surprised Draco was asking. He was nibbling on the end of his glasses, scrutinising at a large book, hands drowned by his sweater paws. “Well, coach kinda said I needed to ace this essay. She knows I’ve been improving, but she doesn’t want me to, you know, just flop, I guess.” He slid his glasses back into place. “Which is _very_ likely at this point.” He chuckled softly, going back to his book.

 

Draco nodded, watching him write with haste. “Well, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

 

Pansy scowled at him, confused by his sudden niceness, to which he scowled back. Harry, oblivious to them, quirked up and beamed towards the other boy. “Thank you, Draco! I hope so too!” His toothy grin melted Draco’s insides, and all he wanted to do was wrap him up in a hug, but all he gave was a tight-lipped smile. “Oooh, also – Hermione!! Ron told me to ask you if you could help him pick out a few gifts for his dad’s birthday during next week’s Hogsmeade?”

 

Hermione, who’d been listening to Harry and Draco’s conversation, smiling to herself, looked up again from her work. “Ok, I’ll talk to him. Are you guys going to Hogsmeade next week?”

 

Draco frowned, hoping he and Hermione could go down to the Three Broomsticks. He didn’t like going with the rest of the Slytherin’s , they were often too rowdy for him. He still loved them of course, brash pubs were just not his thing. “Probably not.”

 

Harry cocked his head at Draco, wondering why. “Draco, why don’t you come with Pansy and I? I needed to get some things from Gladrags, then we were going for some hot chocolate at Madam Puddifoot’s?” He looked towards Pansy, who grimaced. “Come onnnn, it’ll be fun Pansy! And I’ll have a witness for your bullying!” He laughed, squishing Pansy’s arm. Her grimace broke into a smile, and she agreed. The Power of Potter. You couldn’t stay mad at him for long, it was physically impossible.

 

Draco’s mind was screaming ‘yes’ of course, but he hummed. Hermione, tired of Draco’s bullshit, huffed at him. “You’re going Draco. You really need to get out more.”

 

“Wha—Hermione!” He gasped, swatting her lightly. She gave him a hard stare, which correlated to _the-cute-boy-you-like-literally-just-asked-you-out-say-yes-dumbass_. “Fine. Yes, I’ll come.” He said quietly, taken aback at how happy it had made Harry.

 

“Yay!!” He clapped his sweater paws, beaming, yet a-fucking-gain at Draco. It sounds silly, but Draco was sure that smile was for him, and him only. He never wanted to forget it.

 

Hermione shot him a dignified smirk, before turning on Harry. “Ok now that’s sorted – finish your essay!! And stop distracting Draco!”

 

“He’s not distracti---“ Draco cried, cheeks blazing.

 

“Ah, sorry. Um, Draco?” Harry bit his lip, “Can I pleaseeeee look at your essay? – promise I won’t copy, I just wanna see the outline…”

 

Draco’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Harry could probably ask anything of him looking like that and he’d drop to his knees. “S-sure…” He stuttered, handing it over.

 

Harry’s eyes lit up instantly, piping a thank you. He glanced over the paper, muttering about how nice Draco’s handwriting was for the majority of it, again making Draco squirm.

 

“Um, what’re you confused about, Potter?” Draco asked, when Harry scrunched his face up, quite adorably to say the least.

 

Harry laughed awkwardly, embarrassed. “Sorry, you must think I’m an idiot – not even getting the simplest of potions…” A pink blush dusted across his cheeks, making Draco’s heart flare.

 

“No! Not an idiot – how about stupid, silly, idio _tic?”_ Pansy chimed, only to be swatted by Harry. They all giggled, even though Draco wanted to console Harry. He didn’t think that at all. Well, not _all_ of the time. He was clumsy and cloud-headed sometimes, yes, but he was also determined and talented in many other things. But, how he turned out to be Gryffindor’s top Seeker, nobody knew. The boy could barely stand straight without falling over somehow.

 

“Do you want me to, I don’t know, go, er, over it with you, perhaps?” Draco stammered.

 

“Would you?!” Harry lit up again, coming over to sit next to Draco at once. _This boy is going to be the death of me._ He was in cuddle-reach, arm grazing against Draco’s, as he leant forward asking his one thousand and one questions on the paper.

 

“No. Potter.” Draco sighed, exasperatedly. “Herbicide potion is meant to _kill_ the plant. I don’t know how yours grew taller.” He smiled down at the boy, who looked as confused as he sounded.

 

“Whatt??!! I thought I finally got it right for once!!” He groaned, squishing his face between his palms, making him look ten times more kissable. Oh, who was Draco kidding, Potter always looked kissable. This was definitely going to be a long revision session.

 

~

 

“He’s just so fucking cute.”

 

Draco was lying back on his bed, chucking a bag of coins in the air and catching it, waiting for Pansy to get ready for Hogsmeade.

 

“Like, everything he does. I don’t get it. How can one person be so attractive? I’d find him absolutely infuriating otherwise, I’m sure of it. If he weren’t so… ergh it’s everything about him. I hate him.” He flopped around on the bed, burying his face into the duvet, groaning.

 

“We _gettttt_ it, Draco. You’re in love with Harry.” Pansy drawled, chuckling, dodging the pillow thrown her way. “He asks about you a lot, you know.”

 

Draco quirked, lifting his head. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, all lesson it’s ‘Does Draco blah blah blah’ or whenever you answer a question right he’s like ‘Draco’s sooo clever, wow’. It’s pretty cute.” Pansy smirked at him through the mirror, pulling on he Slytherin scarf.

 

Draco frowned, not allowing himself to get optimistic. Harry would never go for him, especially with his eyes for Cho Chang only. Everyone knew he’d had a thing for her since first year. Whatever. Draco tried not to think about that, it only hurt him. But he’d promised himself he’d enjoy today. Which he would, since he’d been looking forward to it since Harry mentioned it. “Everything he does is bloody cute, erghhhh.” He got up, flinging on his robes.

 

“I swear if you call him cute again, I’ll hex you.”

 

“Please do.” Draco smirked. “It’ll probably hurt less.”

 

~

 

“RON!!” Harry whined, as he and Ron made their way down to the Three Broomsticks. Everyone was meeting there before splitting up. “Draco’s not that bad! He’s actually really ni—“

 

“Slytherin and nice don’t belong in the same sentence. Hermione I can understand, but _you_ Harry. I must be loosing it – that’s it! It’s all just a dream…” Ron was exasperated, tightening his scarf around his neck.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “So dramatic…”

 

They pattered through the rain, which was letting up now, spotting Hermione laughing with Draco and Pansy in the distance. Everyone was wrapped up warm against the cold January air, Draco’s winter robe looking especially exquisite. He was facing away from the approaching boys, allowing Harry to creep up behind him easily. He put his finger to his lips, warning Hermione and Pansy, before poking Draco in both of his sides, causing him to yelp deafeningly.

 

“WHO IN THE FUCK—“ Draco spun around, whipping out his wand, and bringing it to the stranger’s chin. His screwed expression relaxed, and hand faltered, as he realised his ‘attacker’ was in fact Harry.

 

Harry stood sheepishly as everybody around them erupted in a fit of laughter. “Hey, Draco ehh…” He grinned, “Please don’t hex me?” He chuckled, swiping his hair from his eyes. It had curled slightly from the rain, exciting the butterflies in Draco’s stomach way more than he liked.

 

“Harry! I-Sorry about that.” He returned his wand to his pocket, as Harry waved away his apology, apologising back. _Damn it_. He acknowledged Ron, nodding his head towards him. “Weasley.”

 

Ron nodded back sternly, standing next to Hermione. “Malfoy.”

 

Hermione widened her eyes at the two, ignoring the awkwardness. “Ok, so now that Ron’s blessed us with his presence, we can all go, before it starts to pour it down, I hope!” She dragged Ron by the arm, who muttered protests under his breath, but all-in-all complied.

 

“Wow, Weasel’s really in for it today!” Pansy cackled along with Draco.

 

“ _RON_!” Harry said exasperatedly. “But true. Pissing off Hermione is the last thing anyone wants to do. Draco should know…” He giggled, as they walked towards Gladrags Wizardwear.

 

Draco’s went red from ear to ear, groaning into his hands. “Potter, I swear to Merlin…”

 

“What?” He asked cheekily. “You’ll threaten me again?” Draco wanted to kiss the smirk off of his face so badly, but alas he needed to behave himself.

 

“Wait, what?? Harry – spill!” Pansy rattled Harry lightly.

 

“Our own Draco Malfoy here got slapped by _the_ Hermione Granger. Across the face. It was quite a display, you should’ve been there.” Harry chortled, as he wriggled out from beneath Draco’s grasp.

 

“Yes. Not one of my finest moments. Shit, I was such an arsehole.”

 

The other two both nodded in agreement, “True.” They chorused, to which Draco scowled, moaning as Pansy attempted to react the tragic scene with Harry.

 

Once they arrived at Gladrags, though, Pansy departed, forgetting she needed to top up on ink and parchment before Scrivenshaft’s closed. They promised to meet her at the café once they were done. Draco followed Harry into Gladrags, pleased to be alone with him, but also slightly overwhelmed. He’d only ever been alone with Harry on few occasions, most of them being when they were studying or waiting for others to meet them. Harry almost always kept up the conversation, pulling Draco out of his introversion. He never seemed bothered or awkward, but Draco couldn’t help it. He just didn’t want to mess it up.

 

“I really needed another jumper, and maybe some gloves? Hmm, I think they’re over here…” Harry muttered, Draco trailing him.

 

“A jumper, really? Harry, I swear you have, like, thousands of jumpers!!” Draco cried, freezing as Harry’s head snapped up. It’d just slipped out of course. He never started calling Harry by his actual name, even though the others had. It didn’t seem to bother Harry, so Draco took it as an OK thing to do. It was as if they had their own _thing_ , or that was something Draco liked to think.

 

“Yes.” He grinned a mile wide, choosing not to acknowledge Draco’s slip and resuming shuffling through Gryffindor coloured jumpers. “One can never have too many jumpers!” He declared, now frowning at the rack.

 

Draco wondered over to the Slytherin section, grabbing a forest green turtleneck jumper, woven with silver thread. “How about this?”

 

Harry turned, eyes sparkling at the jumper. “This is actually pretty cute! But… Slytherin colours really?” He scrunched up his nose, challenging Draco.

 

“Oh, shut up!” He huffed, “The green would suit you… Trust me.” Draco flung the jumper into Harry’s hands, shuffling through more of the Slytherin jumpers, uninterested. “Now go and try it on!”

 

“Ok, ok bossy!” Harry shuffled to the changing rooms, emerging not too long after. “Draco? Yes or no?”

 

He emerged, and was Draco right. The green suited Harry _so_ well. His messy hat hair was pushed back with his glasses, as he squinted around the shop for Draco.

 

“Er, yes. Definitely a yes!” He hesitated. “And not just because it’s Slytherin, ok, it really, I don’t know… brings out your, um, eyes, I guess?” He scratched the back of his neck, feeling as though he’d pushed the line, but Harry just smiled at him shyly. The jumper fitted him perfectly, hugging his body and outlining his slender shoulders, different from his usual over-sized style.

 

“It’s tighter than I’d go for… Can you check the size for me real quick?” Harry turned, fumbling with the tag at the back.

 

Draco gulped, striding to Harry’s side. His cool fingers brushed Harry’s soft skin, his back adorned with freckles. He felt a shiver go through Harry, as his eyes lapped up the sight, nearly forgetting what he was asked to do. “Um, er… It’s a small. Shall I, um, shall I get you a bigger size?” He removed his hands, already missing Harry’s warmth.

 

“Ummmmm, hmmmmm….” Harry deliberated in the mirror. “No. I’ll get it. Since you like it.” He grinned, knowing exactly what to do to make Draco swoon. He’d have to mention how much he liked swimsuit season soon if that was all it took. “Time for a change I guess!” He disappeared back into the stall, changing back into his original robes. “So, Puddifoot’s?” Harry appeared again, hair even messier than usual, as if that was even humanly possible.

 

Draco chuckled at the sight, his cool demeanour fading for a split second as he ruffled his hand through it gently. Soft. They both froze, unsure of the action. Thankfully Harry, being his relaxed self, brushed the awkwardness off, complaining about how his hair never cooperated, while Draco kicked himself all the way to the café, unable to forget the sensation left on his fingertips. His hair was softer than Draco had thought, and he was pretty sure he always smelt like strawberries because of his shampoo. Scrumptiously soft.

 

“Ah there’re seats in the corner over there, are they alright?” Harry weaved his way between the seats, smiling at whomever he made eye contact with. The teashop was quite busy, filled with Hogwarts students and other general shoppers. The windows were steamed up, creating a cosy atmosphere, and small talk hummed across the room, erupts of laughter breaking up the song. They sat in a small booth facing each other. Draco watched Harry scan the menu, chuckling at his screwed up face.

 

“So, two hot chocolates?” He smirked, waving a waiter over.

 

Harry looked up, blushing under Draco’s gaze. He nodded, glancing around the café as Draco ordered. He spotted Cho Chang on the other side of the room, and waved at her cheerily before turning back to Draco.

 

“I wonder where Pans—“ He was cut off by someone crashing into his side, hugging him tightly.

 

“HEY HARRY!!” Cho, appearing from nowhere, finally released him, allowing Harry to fix his askew glasses. He matched her enthusiasm, beaming up at her. “Ah, hi Draco!” She waved awkwardly at him, turning back towards Harry.

 

Draco frowned at her. He concluded, then and there, that he didn’t like Cho. It may or may not be because she could freely hug Harry. Or because her relationship with Harry cropped up in conversation, where people gushed over how they’d crushed on each other since first year. It was disgusting. He scowled, crossing his arms as they spoke to each other animatedly. His eyes bulged as Cho played with Harry’s hair, giggling over how curly it had gotten in the rain. How _dare_ she? How dare _he_ not shrug her off? He sat sulking, training his eyes anywhere but at the horrendous display in front of him, but his ears piped up when Pansy’s name was mentioned. _Where is she? Her grating personality would be a great distraction right now._

 

“Oh yeah, Pansy told me to let you know that she’s headed back to the castle early – something about feeling unwell all of a sudden? She looked fine to me, but whatever…” Cho continued, flicking her hair back.

 

“Oh… That’s weird, right Draco?” He asked, trying to involve Draco in the conversation.

 

Draco shrugged, sniffing. “Hmm? Sure, I guess.” He finally looked up at Harry, who looked the utmost uncomfortable.

 

“Yep…well, um… it was… nice chatting to you, Cho! Ah, um… See you in transfig’?” Harry wavered, quickly glancing at the smirking Draco, before grinning up at Cho.

 

“Oh.” Cho pouted, waving slightly. “Um, yeah, see you then!” She smiled over her shoulder, skipping back to her group of friends.

 

Harry sighed heavily into his palms. “Arggghhhh… I didn’t think she’d leave…”

 

“What? Trouble in paradise?” Draco chuckled, shuffling as the waiter set their drinks down. Ok, his mood had certainly lifted. And it was definitely due to Harry seeming not to be as head over heels for Cho as everyone made out.

 

“PARADISE?? SHUT UPPPPP!!! EHHH NOT YOU TOO!!” He sulked, shoving Draco’s arm.

 

“So, wait… You’re not… er, into Cho?”

 

“NO! N-O!!” Harry squirmed, resuming to lick the whipped cream on top of the drink, not meeting Draco’s gaze.

 

“Well then…” Draco watched Harry over the top of his cup, eyes trained on his mouth. His lips were so _pink,_ so _kissable_. He tried not to think about leaning over and kissing him then and there, but here he was. Thinking exactly that.

 

“Yepppp… I mean I crushed on her in first year, but now we’re just friends. It’s fine!” Harry explained, cringing away from his drink as he burnt his tongue.

 

“Fuck off! You’re telling me you don’t realise how hard she’s trying? The touching, the giggling at your shit jokes, the ‘hey Harryyyyy!!’” Draco imitated, realising he’d probably added too much detail when Harry quirked his brows.

 

“Wait, what?!! One: my jokes aren’t shitty! Two: no I’ve never realised, because she DOESN’T!”

 

“Trust me, Potter. She’s crushing on you. Hard.” Draco hummed into his drink, stunned at Harry’s genuine confusion.

 

“That’s so weird… Why would she like _me_?” He muttered to himself. Draco would’ve listed the countless reasons why, but he wasn’t about to profess his love for Harry in the middle of a crowded café. Or anytime soon, to be honest.

 

“Shut up, Potter. There are many reasons I’m sure. Now, drink.” He nudged Harry’s cup closer to him, lifting his to his lips. Harry obliged, eyes smiling over the rim of his cup.

 

They stayed like this for a while, talking, laughing and bickering, unaware of the people filtering in and out of the café. Harry was surprised at how deep Draco’s laugh was. It was loud and tinkling, his lips stretched across his teeth, showcasing his dazzling smile. He’d always been somewhat attracted to Draco, how could he not. His high cheekbones, slender frame and stormy expression grew on him over the recent years. Especially since he’d become acquaintances with Draco, mainly through Hermione, he’d realised that he was charming and helpful. He understood Harry’s sarcasm, which usually rubbed others the wrong way, and didn’t seem to mind his constant stumbles or ramblings about whatever book he had his nose buried in that day. He’d ask him questions and provoke conversation, continuously opening doors to completely different ways of thinking to Harry. It was refreshing and exciting, to want to talk to someone as much as he did Draco, but alas, he was sure nothing romantic ever would happen. Right now though, Harry was fine with their relationship being platonic, as long as he could be around him. That was all he wanted.

 

Once they had realised how late it was getting, the two headed back to the castle, bundled in their coats and scarfs. Harry, being his clumsy self, stumbled up the stairs, but thankfully Draco caught his arm. They finally arrived in front of Gryffindor common room.

 

“Well, today was… nice. See you tomorrow, Potter.” Draco nodded, turning to go, but halted as Harry enveloped him in a warm hug. He was shorter than Draco, so his head squashed to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Startled may be an understatement, because Draco was one hundred per cent sure Harry could hear his heart thumping in his chest. Before he could get over the initial shock and return the gesture, Harry released him, beaming up at him. _That fucking smile again_.

 

“G’night, Draco.” Harry whispered, disappearing behind the Fat Lady. Draco stood there, speechless, moments after Harry had left. A smile broke out on his face as the situation dawned on him. Harry had _hugged_ him. He was warm, soft and everything Draco had dreamt he’d feel like. He was overcome by giddiness, pink-cheeks aching from grinning so hard. The day couldn’t have gone better.

 

~

 

“Move _over_ Malfoy, erghh!”

 

Pansy, Draco and Hermione were all squashed on the dusty Gryffindor common room sofa, with Ron at Hermione’s feet, miserably attempting to wrap his father’s birthday gift, while Hermione instructed and passed him tape. Pansy was flicking through Witch Weekly, updating them all on the latest Quidditch match. And Draco was eagerly waiting for Harry, concealed by his cool demeanour. Nothing-new there.

 

Finally, Harry swooped in from his room, and surprise, surprise he was looking adorable. Actually, he was exceptionally adorable today in his Slytherin jumper and freshly towel-dried hair.

 

“Hey guyssssss~” He flopped down next to Draco, squeezing between the armrest and Draco’s thigh. Draco objected, but secretly didn’t mind being so close to Harry. He was like a radiator, all warm and cuddly. To Draco’s disbelief though, Harry spun around, swinging his legs over Draco’s lap. “That’s better!” He grinned cheekily at the scowling Draco, who only muttered a “watch it Potter”, before asking him how Quidditch practise was, trying to ignore the fact that the cute boy he liked was practically on top of him. Harry waffled on, complaining about how they needed to recruit more substitute players, since most of their team today had detention with Snape. Draco listened, actively nodding and teasing Harry, as well as being very consciously aware of how close he was. He could smell his strawberry scented shampoo and see the crinkling of his eyes when he laughed. Heck, he could feel his laugh through him, shaking and bubbling with happiness.

 

“GUYS get a load of this: ‘The Boy Who Loves’, Pansy cackled, interrupting everyone as she read from the magazine. “’Famous Harry Potter spotted with a potential love interest during a romantic Hogsmeade weekend gallivant.”

 

Draco froze, peering over Pansy’s shoulder. _Had somebody… assumed they were on a date? No, it couldn’t be._

 

“Cho,” _Draco didn’t know if he should be relieved or mad_ , “another Hogwart’s student, appeared to be laughing and hugging Potter during their—HARRY!!” Pansy chortled, dodging Harry, who had flung himself forward in attempt to grab Witch Weekly from her. Hermione, seeming to have enough of them, heaved Ron up and gathered the gifts. They left, not that the others even noticed.

 

“PARKINSON, SHUT UPPP!! GIVE ME THAT!!” Harry wailed. “YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT SHIT –PANSY!!” Harry clambered up onto Draco’s lap, squirming, moving and creating _a lot_ of friction.

 

“Ah - POTTER!!” Draco yelped, only to be ignored. _This was not fucking happening to him._ He tried to think of anything but Harry’s ass rubbing against his crotch, proving difficult, as Harry remained squirming and jabbing at Pansy. Draco actually couldn’t let this go on; even smartly positioned robes couldn’t hide a full blown boner at this point. He grasped on to Harry’s hips firmly, gaining a squeak from the boy, who was already flushed with embarrassment, and placed him down on the armrest. His hips were soft and rounded beneath his fingers, but again, he had to focus on anything but _that_. Pansy finally stopped waving the magazine around, allowing Draco to swiftly snatch it from her fingers and hand it to Harry.

 

“Happy now, Potter?” Draco sighed, sweeping his hair out of his eyes, ignoring Pansy’s annoyed remarks.

 

Harry nodded tentatively, fixing his skewed glasses. He stuck his tongue out at Pansy, who only laughed more.

 

“Wow, Harry. You want to keep your scandalous relationship _that_ much secret from us?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes, wanting the talk of Cho and Harry to end as much as the other boy at this point. Harry swatted her with the magazine, and she surrendered leaving the common room.

 

“Alright, alright!! I’m gonna go and sort my laundry out – it’ll probably give me more goss’ than you Potter.” She winked, leaving Harry and Draco behind.

 

Draco instantly moved down to the other side of the couch, not catching Harry’s slight pout as he slid down the armrest to sit cross-legged opposite him. Draco stretched out his legs, sighing contently.

 

“Time to burn this!” Harry cheered half-heartedly. He chucked it towards the fire, where the flames devoured it swiftly.

 

“Wow, it really gets to you doesn’t it, Potter?” Draco scoffed.

 

Harry snorted. “Not really? I don’t know. It’s just… something I ignore now. Like, I don’t mind them talking about the scar, Voldemort and shit like that, but when it’s personal and _not true_ it just pisses me off.”

 

“Hmm, yeah. It must suck.” Draco shrugged, “The writing kinda sucks too, to be honest. C’mon, if I wanted some gossip on Harry freaking Potter I’d want a bit of _umph_ to it, you know?” He chuckled, catching the pillow Harry threw at him.

 

“What, are you bitter poor Malfoy didn’t make the cut?” Harry teased, scooting closer to Draco.

 

“Fuck no, I’m glad the power couple of the century got all the limelight. Remind me, when’s the wedding?” He smirked brazenly, this time getting a pillow directly to the face. “HEYY!!” His muffled cry was masked by Harry’s giggles, that suddenly became louder. Closer.

 

Draco’s heartbeat quickened, feeling Harry’s knees slide on either side of his. He removed the pillow, revealing a toothy-grinned Harry beaming down at him. “Gotcha.” He winked, tinkling with laughter. Draco was mesmerised to say the least. He was The _Prettiest_ Boy Who Lived for sure.

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Potter.” He gulped, shifting his body. “Actually, go ahead and gloat. Heavens knows you’ll never outwit your Ravenclaw girlfriend.”

 

“Shut. Up.” Harry sank down, so his head was only inches away from Draco’s, his arms locked on either side of Draco’s head.

 

“N-no can do, Potter.” Draco stuttered, staring straight into his glinting brown eyes. He was succumbed by Harry. All he could see, smell, feel and hear was him. Though he kept his fists fastened at his sides, he yearned to bring them up to Harry’s hair and press him against his body.

 

“Hmm?” Harry whispered, pouting slightly, eyes trailing down to Draco’s lips. “‘Shame.”

 

Draco shivered, realising his whole body was tensed up. All he could think about was Harry. Harry’s lips. Harry’s hair. Harry’s legs. Harry moving closer. Harry kissing him.

 

Harry. Kissing. Him.

 

He’d closed the small gap between them, tenderly pressing his lips against Draco’s, whose eyes were wide-open in confusion, wondering if he’d somehow made this all up. _It was a dream. It had to be a dream._ His lips were soft, softer than he could’ve imagined. Harry released him before Draco could react, searching his eyes, brows furrowed. He looked hurt. And that was when Draco knew he’d made a mistake.

 

“Drac—“ Harry began, but he was cut off by the sound of people’s laughter and chatter, as they surged into the common room. The two sprung apart instantly, red-faced and looking anywhere but each other.

 

“Oh there they are—Guys!! We finally finished wrapping, but we can’t find the twins. Have you seen them?” Hermione exclaimed, followed by Ron balancing three oddly wrapped presents in his arms.

 

“Um, no. No, sorry!” Harry coughed, “They look… great, though?” He laughed feebly, unable to hide his disappointment. He was an open book. Draco frowned at him, wanting to reach over and reassure him, to _talk_ about what just happened.

 

Ron scowled, but agreed. “I tried my best, ok! She refused to help, because apparently it had to come from the heart.” He motioned towards Hermione, who was already making her way out of the common room. “I’ll talk to you later, mate.” He eyed Harry curiously, trying to catch his eye, but failing. He narrowed his eyes at Draco, before trailing behind Hermione.

 

As soon as he left, Draco scooted over to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Harry, I—“

 

“Um,” Harry jolted up, away from his touch, turning to make his way out of the common room. “I gotta, you know… Erm, bye?” He bolted out the room, terribly flustered.

 

_Way to go, Draco_. _You’ve only gone and fucked everything up._ Draco ran after Harry, weaving between students, refusing to let him get away. Not this time. _Not when we were so close, so close to thing I’ve been craving for years._

 

“Harry!” He spotted the back of his head disappearing around the corner. “Harry! Wait, please!!” He turned the corner into an empty corridor, excluding Harry, who’d stopped mid dash. Draco regained his posture, approaching him slowly, until he was directly behind him. “Harry…”

 

The brown-haired boy turned to face him, cocking his head to the side. “You… you never… call me that.”

 

Draco broke into laughter, flicking Harry’s chin faintly. “You were just literally running away from me, but you’re now perplexed about why I’m calling you Harry?”

 

He scuffed his shoes, chewing his bottom lip. “I… Sorry about what happened back in the common room. I wasn’t thinking straight, heck, I wasn’t thinking at all and, I don’t know I—“

 

“Harry.”

 

“I just, I don’t even know. I hope it’s not gona be awkw—“

 

“Harry!” Draco grasped his shoulders, shaking him gently, stopping the rambling mess of sentences. “Don’t. Please don’t apologise.”

 

“But… why not? You obviously didn’t, you know, _enjoy_ it, um…” He scratched the back of his neck, refusing to hold eye contact.

 

“Enjoy it?! Of course I _enjoyed_ it! Honestly Potter, you have to be the only person who doesn’t know how—how infatuated I am with you!” Draco cried.

 

“Infatuated??! But then why didn’t yo—“

 

“You caught me by surprise, moron! Try to imagine it: the cute boy you thought would never even think twice about you like that, randomly kisses you. I thought I was dreaming, to be quite frank.”

 

“Oh…” Harry smiled up at him shyly, shuffling closer to Draco.

 

“Yeah. _Oh_.” Draco smirked, walking Harry backwards against the stone wall, between two arched windows. He brought his hand up to Harry’s face, tracing his thumb over his bottom lip. Harry shivered, staring up at him through his dark lashes. “Harry…” Draco gulped, his confidence levels suddenly crashing. _How in the world was this happening? I’ve been pining after him for years._

 

Harry tipped his head up at the mention of his name, bringing himself on to his tiptoes, closing the small gap between them. “Hmm?” He hummed against his lips, eagerly kissing him. And this time Draco didn’t falter. He automatically responded to Harry wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing him against the wall. His hands grazed Harry’s waist, grabbing at his hips. _Soft and round_. Draco was on cloud nine as he caressed Harry, after so long fantasising about this exact moment. About how Harry’s body felt pressed against his, matching him with the same level of lust. He kissed him down his jaw, burying his head into Harry’s neck, kissing and nipping at the soft patch of skin, which had been mocking him for years. Harry breathed his name, clinging to the taller boys robes. Draco eased his biting, bringing his attention to Harry’s lips for one last kiss.

 

“Nooo, don’t stop…” Harry whined, pouting up at Draco as he broke away. He chuckled at the pink-cheeked Harry, his hair tousled from Draco’s eager hands wandering through it.

 

“I never want to stop.” Draco leaned in, placing both hands on the cool brick on either side of Harry’s head. “But I don’t think these students deserve the show we would put on for them, do you?” He grinned, pushing himself off the wall as chatting teens filled the corridor, oblivious to Harry and Draco. Harry’s jaw dropped as he flushed red, straightening up his clothes. “Yeah, really good you’re wearing that jumper today too…” Draco whispered his ear before he sauntered off. Harry scowled, mortified as he pressed gingerly at his neck. _Great._

 

~

 

Harry was seated between Draco’s legs, both of them sitting up right on Harry’s bed. Everyone kind of caught on to their relationship, some happier than others, with Ron being the latter. But he’d warmed to them, even if he and Draco still bickered. Ron now was pacing up and down the room, attempting to make sense of his situation with Hermione, who apparently was mad at him. She’s left for Hogsmeade a while ago, with Luna and the rest of the boys in Harry’s dorm room.

 

“Maybe it’s just you – whatever charmed her about you was probably just a charm lets be real.” Draco quirked uninterested, playing with a loose thread from Harry’s oversized jumper, which was maroon and embroidered with the Hogwarts crest. Harry smacked his thigh lightly, trying to reassure Ron.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine! Go and talk to her, for heavens sake!!” Harry cried, snuggling back into the Draco. More specifically into his crotch. Harry leaned his head back onto his shoulder, now speaking into Draco’s neck. “You know Hermione doesn’t give the silent treatment for long, she’s too impatient with trivial things.” Harry’s warm breath tickled his neck and the pressure roused him quickly. They hadn’t done anything with each other yet, mainly because Draco didn’t want to rush Harry into doing anything, but also because they never really had any privacy. He was sure that people walking in on them was the main cause of their make out sessions ending swiftly. But Harry knew _exactly_ what he was doing now. He shuffled his legs around, swinging them over Draco’s left leg, brushing his hip against Draco’s bulge and winding his arm around his waist. Draco stiffened, trying to focus on whatever gibberish Ron was spewing.

 

“Yeah, Weasley… Erm, just talk to her?” He coughed, trying to ignore the way Harry’s hands dipped under his shirt, trailing his lower spine. He glanced down at Harry, giving him a pointed look, which the doe-eyed boy disregarded, planting a small kiss on his jaw.

 

Ron stopped in the middle of the room, nodding to himself, completely oblivious to the two. “Yeah… yeah! Ok, I will!”

 

“Yeah! You go, Ron!” Harry cheered half-heartedly, smirking at the hardness forming in Draco’s crotch. “Go, so I can fuck Draco.” He muttered under his breath, pecking his neck. He smiled sweetly at Draco’s gobsmacked expression, giggling at how red he’d gotten.

 

Ron nodded, leaving the room swiftly without even acknowledging them.

 

Harry exhaled huffily, snaking his arms around Draco’s neck. “Never thought he’d leav—“

 

“What the fuck, Potter??!” Draco groaned, pushing Harry down onto the bed, towering over him. Before Harry could reply he crashed into him, licking into his mouth desperately. Draco hands explored beneath Harry’s jumper, tugging at it. They broke apart, ripping it off hurriedly. Draco straddled Harry, feeling him swelling through his trousers. He kissed the fading bruises he’s previously left on Harry’s chest, licking his way down. Harry’s skin was adorned in freckles, and it flushed gloriously wherever he bit or sucked. He moaned and squirmed beneath Draco, clutching onto the bed sheets. “Please, Draco, please…” He begged, eyes springing open, pleading.

 

He smirked, unbuttoning Harry’s trousers and wiggling him out. The sight of Harry flustered and flushed, his cock straining against his tight, _tight_ briefs, made Draco want to devour him. He was such a beauty.

“You want me to suck your pretty cock, Potter?” He breathed against his stomach, kissing down his torso slowly.

 

Harry nodded vigorously, “Hhhmmm, yes please Draco… _Please_ …”

 

Draco removed Harry’s briefs, taking no time to lick one long stripe up Harry’s length, earning him a whimper. “Like that?” He breathed against Harry, sending him into a frenzy. He moaned a faint yes, knotting his fingers in Draco’s hair. Draco continued, taking Harry fully into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip.

 

“FUCK!! DRACO!!!” Harry moaned breathily, squirming beneath him.

 

Draco grasped Harry’s soft thighs as he sucked him off, eyes never leaving his face. The brown-haired boy arched his back with pleasure, softly panting Draco’s name.

 

“I’M GOING TO—DRA—“ He whimpered, as Draco stroked his length, kissing his inner thighs.

 

“Good boy,” Draco breathed against his skin, as Harry came into his hands. He kissed his lower belly, marvelling at how fucking hot he was. Harry opened his eyes, his panting and quivering slowing down gradually.

 

“Wow.” Harry exhaled, tugging on Draco’s top. “That was…”

 

“I know.” Draco chuckled, kissing him softly as Harry unbuttoned his shirt.

 

Harry’s thirsty eyes gulped down Draco’s silhouette above him. He was perfect, from the gentle plunge of his collarbones to the small curve of his hips. Harry pushed him towards the headboard, never breaking eye contact as he unbuckled his trousers. “I want to…” He trailed off, palming Draco as he licked his nipples.

 

“HA-fuckkkkkk… ahh go-o ahead. Not gona to stop you there…” Draco groaned, clutching onto Harry’s hair.

 

Harry snaked his hand into Draco’s boxers, sliding his hand up and down his throbbing shaft. Draco hissed at the touch, “FUCKING SH—FASTER HARRY, FUCKIN’ FAS--AHH!”

 

Harry chuckled at how loud Draco was, kissing him to stifle his moans. Draco grasped Harry’s cheeks in his palms, biting at his bottom lip ravenously. He moaned against his lips as he came, shuddering and swearing breathily.

 

He collapsed into him, kissing his swollen lips gently. “Was that good, Draco?” Harry asked quietly, brushing his golden hair out of his face.

 

He smiled into the kiss, “Hmmm, it was fucking amazing.” He murmured, wrapping Harry up in his arms, their legs tangling. “You’re fucking amazing.”

“Think we better put some clothes on before Ron gets back?” Harry giggled, to which Draco grumbled, burying his head into Harry’s side, tickling him with his hair. He just wanted to stay like this for a while, content in each other’s arms.

 

“How are we going to do this??” Draco groaned, pecking at Harry’s waist. “I don’t think I can wait every Hogsmeade weekend to touch you – do you think Snape will get mad if I suck you off in the Potions cupboard?” He mused, earning a shriek from Harry.

 

“Even a _muffliato_ wouldn’t silence your screams, let’s be real.”

 

Draco nipped faintly at the sensitive skin above his hip, making Harry yelp. “Watch it, Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed!! i'd love some feedback x


End file.
